


The Concert

by EleanoRambaldi (EleonoRambaldi)



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonoRambaldi/pseuds/EleanoRambaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rachel get caught up too much into her work, forgetting about everything else. Quinn punish in a very unusual way.  D/s established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: D/s relationship, Quinn/Rachel. This is consensual, sweet and loving, a mental game more than anything else. And of course Glee is not mine or Faberry would be canon ;)

Quinn waited for Rachel to come home. She was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television. Rachel was supposed to be home for an hour now, but as usual, she was late. When Quinn finally heard the door open she didn't get up or turn her head, she silently waited for Rachel to come to her.

Her lover seemed tired, and distracted; she bent kiss her on the cheek: not the kind of welcome Quinn hoped to receive. She grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her closer, capturing her lower lip. Rachel stood for a second before melting and responding with passion to that greeting. When they parted Quinn hold her close so their foreheads touched. She could feel Rachel's tiredness fading away with every breath and that was good. She wasn't going to start anything while her lover was still off. She waited a moment longer, tugging the brown hair behind Rachel's ear, and then she spoke.

"I need you to get to the bedroom, prepare yourself and then come back."

Quinn's voice was soft but firm, and Rachel was taken by surprise; she wasn't really in the mood for that. She tried to protest but she was immediately silenced by the blonde who put a finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry, did I give you the impression this was something up for a debate? Cause it's not."

Rachel stared at her lover, studying her, looking for a sign, any sign, that she could avoid this, tonight, but there wasn't any, just a strong determined look that Rachel didn't dare, or want, to defy. Quinn was serious, adamant. She must have done something wrong.

_Think Rachel, think, maybe you can make it up…_

"Are you expecting someone Rachel?" Quinn's cold voice called her back to reality. No, there was no easy way out of this, she would have to go through it.

Quinn observed while Rachel turned around, headed to their bedroom. She really had no idea of what she did and that was part of the problem. There were days, weeks, to be more accurate, when Rachel just forgot about everything else: she was so focused on her job that she blocked out everything. It wasn't bad, per se, it was bad because it messed all Rachel's priority and after the job rush, she was left with a mess to clean, appointments to re schedule, and friends to apologize. Quinn warned her before: a behavior like that wasn't going to be tolerated anymore, but this time, since simple words didn't seem to stick in her lover's stubborn head, this time Quinn was going to make sure she learned her lesson.

 

* * *

 

When Rachel returned she was completely naked and had a thin leather collar in her hands. She walked to Quinn with the collar on her palm, like she was making an offer to her lover, and that, as a matter of fact, was what she was doing: she was offering herself to Quinn, no limits, no boundaries, just complete trust in her lover and in the fact that she could do what was right, what Rachel needed to be done, even if she didn't realize it.

The blonde got up from the couch and took the collar. She moved behind Rachel brushing her hair aside, exposing her neck and locking the collar in place. She kissed her neck and moved her hands down Rachel's arms until she reached the hands. She quickly interlaced their fingers and squeezed a little, feeling Rachel's squeeze in return. It was a sign, an agreement they never really talked about but that was mutual: it was starting and it was ok.

Quinn circled Rachel and sat back on the couch. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the brunette didn't take the place at her feet, another sign that something was definitely off. Quinn snapped her fingers to get her attention. It was like that sound woke her up: she realized she was still standing and immediately sunk into her knees next to Quinn.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Rachel?"

The brunette shook her head.

"That's really bad because there are many reasons, girl, and I hoped you realize at least some of them."

Rachel shivered.

_Many reasons? Really?_

"First thing first – started Quinn – Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday"

"Tuesday, right. And what were you supposed to do on Thursday? Let me help you, it starts with B and ends with rittany.

"Shit!"

"That's right. Shit!"

Their friend was going through a rough time. She and Santana had just moved in another city. It was supposed to be a temporary situation but it made Brittany very uncomfortable. Santana was out most of the day and Britt, the usually friendly and chitchatty Britt, was feeling lonely and lost. Both Quinn and Rachel were worried about her and decided to call her, to check on her, making her feel better, hopefully. Rachel even scheduled their phone calls: on Sundays Quinn would call her while on Thursdays it was her turn, plus the occasional skype calls, of course. This way they would always keep Britt on close looks. But then the network decided that Rachel's show was too good to be broadcast just on primetime once a week, so they added three afternoon shows with behind the scenes, interviews, rehearsals… and Rachel got caught up, starting to lose contact with the rest of her life. With Brittany.

"I'm sorry, I'm really s…"

Quinn placed a finger on her lips. Firmly. "Did I tell you to speak?"

Rachel bit her lips turning them into thin lines.

"First thing in the morning I expect you to call Britt."

Rachel nodded. Of course she was going to call her. She had been a terrible friend, she knew it, but it hadn't been intentional, surely Quinn knew that.

"What else, Rachel? Why are you here?"

Again that question and, again, the brunette was lost without an answer.

"Last week didn't I ask you to pay the bills, Rach?"

"Shit!"

"Yes, shit again. And shit for all the times you came home later in the past two weeks; shit for you missing your annual check up; shit for you drinking so much coffee to keep up with work that you were so tense I could barely speak to you."

This time Rachel thought better than trying to apologize and stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"I think we had this discussion before, Rachel, and I recall perfectly telling you that putting your work above everything else would have consequences. Am I right?"

"Yes but I…"

"That was a yes or no question Rach. And I got my answer." Quinn laid back on the couch, studying her lover. She had been distant for the past three weeks but only in the last one things fell apart. She came home later and later, exhausted, she couldn't focus on anything else but work, bitching about how they got the editing wrong making one person or the other look totally stupid; or how the director cut off the cutest shots; how they failed to show the difficulty and real meaning of their artistic choices; or how the network put them in the wrong slot. Quinn tried to be supportive for the first days but then, after the Britt accident, she decided it was enough. Hence the kneeling Rachel; hence the crop laid on the couch next to her; hence the tv remote control in her hand.

"I need you to learn to keep balance, Rach, compartmentalize if you need to: think of work when you're at work, but think of the rest of your life when you're home. If I have to teach you to focus this way, so be it."

Quinn turned on the tv. Rachel turned around and saw the screen lightened by the hundreds of thousand lights put on for Barbara's show, people clapping already, smiles on their faces as the lights went off and the stage became completely dark. It was claimed to be her greatest concert ever.

Quinn placed a finger on her cheek turning Rachel's head towards her.

"No. – She said simply – This is what is going to happen, Rach. I'm going to stay here and watch the show, while you will keep giving your back to the tv. Do not turn, Rachel, do not even pay attention to it, I want you to ignore it, completely, and focus on one thing only. –Quinn cupped Rachel's face with her hands, looking directly in her eyes – Me. Kiss me, every inch of my body. I want you to think only about it."

Rachel was torn. She loved kissing Quinn and if that was any other night that would have been by far the most pleasurable punishment she'd been subject to, but still, that was Barbara's night, how could Quinn ask her to simply ignore it?

Quinn turned up the volume as the crowd screams got louder and a drum hit three times. Rachel tried to turn again but Quinn held a firmly her face in place.

"Are we clear? – Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. – Then start from the bottom." Quinn said pointing at her feet.

Rachel swallowed, struggling with herself. She could just call it off, say the world and it would end right away, but that would mean saying to Quinn that she didn't trust her decision and her judgment. She did want to see that concert badly, but there was one thing she did want more: let Quinn know she was hers.

She took Quinn's foot in her hand and started kissing it.

Quinn's eyes were pointed at the screen but her attention was completely dedicated to her lover. She saw Rachel struggle and she waited for her to decide. She knew she was thinking about calling it off and she was pleased when her lover decided not to, although Quinn knew that was just a first step. Rachel was a constant challenge. She needed to give up control, she wanted to give up control, and yet she often couldn't do it. She was constantly defying Quinn's role, consciously or not was still something the blonde had to figure out.

 

* * *

 

Rachel loved Quinn's long legs, no doubt about that. She placed a long line of wet kisses on her calf, her knee, moving up the her inner thigh while caressing the other. She took her time closing in to her shorts, letting her mouth stay longer, sensually licking Quinn's skin. She knew Quinn liked it and she moved her hand on her abs, insinuating under the white shirt. She smiled feeling a light flinch of the muscles beneath her mouth and took the clue to move higher, getting closer to Quinn's center. She placed kisses over the short's blue fabric, glad her hair covered most of her face making her cocky grin invisible to Quinn.

"Do not even try it Rachel!" Quinn pushed Rachel's head away. Her voice had that calm tone that meant she was getting really disappointed. Some part of Rachel was trying to make it quick, get Quinn wet and then give her a nice orgasm so she can maybe forget about the punishment and let her at least heard some of the concert. But Quinn could read her like an open book and guessed her intentions.

Rachel was angry, at herself for being caught up in her lame attempt to end things easier, and at Quinn, for seeing her game and for this punishment which started to feel like real torture for her. And all that anger turned up into a defiant glare she shot at Quinn. Something inside her was burning: it was the part of Rachel that never really gave up, the part that had often to be tamed, the part that challenged Quinn turning their "session" into a battle of wills. Quinn stared back, never blinking, never breaking eye contact, letting her know she was not going to win, and reluctantly, slowly, Rachel lowered her eyes and returned to her task, from the feet, again, as she knew it was expected after her mistake.

Quinn shook her head. Rachel was always trying one of her tricks, trying to keep control of the situation, but Quinn wasn't going to allow that. She grabbed the riding crop she had prepared on the couch. Pain wasn't really the point that evening, but if Rachel needed some incentive to focus on her task, she would gladly gave it to her.

She turned on the tv volume. Barbara was inviting the crowd to sing with her. Rachel was kissing her left ankle, moving her tongue on her heel. As Quinn turned up the volume she took a moment to put her hair behind the ear, another one of her tricks to take time and listen to the concert. Quinn hit her with the crop once, on her shoulder. The blow came without warning and it hit Rachel by surprise. She flinched, but it was barely a sting for her standards, and she quickly returned to her task.

Her mind was clearly elsewhere. Every time Quinn played with the volume Rachel's pace changed, proving she was paying more attention to the show than anything else, and making Quinn's crop fall over and over again on her shoulders.

"You're not even trying girl!" Quinn's voice was colder now and Rachel could tell she was pissed off. "Stop it right now, Rach, and try to learn something from this. If you can shut Barbara off you can shut your work off too. That's what I expect you to do from now on."  
"Please, Quinn." She begged. She really waited for that show for months now. She even tried to go see it live but work made it impossible.  
Quinn, though, was insensitive to her pleads. "Start again, Rach, and I want to feel that you're concentrating on me, not on the show."  
Rachel breathed deeply, frustrated. This was harder than she thought. Her mind kept switching to the voice she heard from the screen, and every time she did it Quinn's crop fell on her shoulders and yet she couldn't focus. She decided to move up, on Quinn's abs, hoping that would help her concentrate on her task. She unbuttoned Quinn's shirt, from the bottom, exposing her flesh. She was kneeling between Quinn's legs now, and her head moved, gently, to her side, tracing a wet line with her tongue.

 

* * *

 

Quinn was having a hard time trying to look impassible now. Rachel had reached her side and she was particularly sensitive there. She felt her tongue move in circles, around her navel, and she had to admit that Rachel was getting her more and more aroused. But that wasn't the plan.

Rachel was trying to concentrate on her but she wasn't really succeeding. Quinn could sense she was just pretending, being the good actress she was, but not really feeling it. Luckily Barbara was announcing Rachel's favorite song, and the time for the ultimate test was approaching.

Quinn waited for the song to start, and as the first piano notes were played she took a pair of wireless headphones she had prepared on the couch before. As Barbara's voice was going in the crescendo Rachel loved so much, Quinn switched the volume from the tv to her wifi headphones.

Rachel's head lifted up and she stared at Quinn with a look of horror and disbelief. Did she really cut her off the best part ever? Really?  
The blonde shook her head.

"Learn to focus on the right things, Rach." She knew she was really getting into the brunette nerves, she could see that. It was an unusual kind of punishment and yet Quinn thought that that was what Rachel needed. She was genuinely worried about how her lover could be absorbed by her work to the point she became oblivious to everything else.

Rachel closed her eyes. She could sense Quinn's gaze upon her. Why Quinn couldn't just tied her up to the bed, use the crop or the cane and get over with it? That was torture.

"Do you really want me to repeat my order Rach?"

No, she didn't. She bowed again. Her first kisses were fake, angrier than before. Quinn hit her with the crop on her ass, twice. Rachel grunted and clasping her hands in frustration. She was getting nervous and even more unfocused. Quinn moved her left hand at the base of her neck, tracing with a finger the collar line around it. It was a gentle reminder of what Rachel was doing and why. That simple touch worked for Rachel. It trigged something in her mind: suddenly she realized she wasn't just kissing a beautiful body, she was kissing Quinn! She breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, recognizing it for the first time since it all started. When her mouth went back to her task it was finally in the right way. Her kisses were sweet and passionate, loving and true.

Quinn smiled. Finally Rachel was getting there. She was loosing herself in the feeling of Quinn's skin. The blonde tested her a final time, taking off the headphones and slowly turning up the tv volume. Rachel didn't stop, didn't flinch, didn't slow down her loving peace. She took Rachel's head up and kissed her, parting her lips apart with her tongue, gently invading her mouth, tasting it, teasing it. She felt Rachel's moan and pressed even harder, deepening the kiss, her hands moving up on Rachel's back, touching every inch of it. She broke the kiss and looked into Rachel's eyes, seeing devotion and love but also a hint of vulnerability. That's what Quinn was looking for. Rachel was a controlling woman, she always kept everything on the right schedule and she was obsessed with order and regularity, but there were times where the pressure became too much and she needed to give up control. That's when Quinn stepped in. She was the only person Rachel allowed to see that part of her, the scared and lost part, the one that craved control but couldn't handle it for too long. Quinn was her vent valt, the only one that showed her that she didn't need to have the full weight of the world on her shoulders, but that she could give it up, at least for a while, and let Quinn handle it.  
Quinn was her savior.

Quinn turned off the tv and Rachel didn't seem to notice. She was sitting on her lap, now, kissing her neck, ignoring the show and everything else. Quinn pushed her off, gently, and then, taking her by the collar, she dragged the brunette into their bedroom.

She tied her down to the bed post, hands above the head, then kneeled on the bed parting Rachel's legs and slowly approaching her.

The brunette licked her lips. She loved Quinn, she loved to look at her beautiful body and in those hazel eyes that looked back with passion, and possession. Quinn bend over and kissed her breast cupping the other one, She bit her nipple feeling Rachel's back arch in response, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Quinn's hand reached down, a finger moving lightly on her clit, barely touching her but enough to make Rachel whimper.

"Anything you want, Rachel?" Quinn's voice was a whisper near her face, Rachel moved forward, wanting to kiss her but Quinn moved back. "Did you change your priorities miss? Cause I can stop right now, turn on the tv…"

"No!"

Quinn smiled and got closer keeping herself just out of touch so that, even if Rachel tried to touch her, she couldn't do it.

Quinn entered Rachel with a finger causing her to moan. The brunette licked her upper lip as she started moving inside her in painfully slow motions.

"I hope this will teach you something, girl." Quinn's voice was low and seductive. Rachel had her eyes closed and was loosing herself in the feeling. "Do you think you've learned something?"

"Y-yes." Rachel was panting by now.

"What? Tell me, babe."

"I… Oh God!"

Quinn inserted a second finger.

"Focus Rachel."

"I… I…" It was getting harder to think as Quinn started moving her fingers in and out. "I… will… work at work… home at home."

Quinn grinned "Where are your proper and formal language skills, miss?"

"Please Quinn…"

"Please what?"

"Please, I need to co…"

Quinn inserted another finger pressing at the same time on her clit. "Do not come, Rachel, unless I tell you so."

Rachel bit hard on her lip but her body was acting on his own, raising her center to allow Quinn more access. The blonde moved her fingers inside and as she felt Rachel clamp around her fingers she took them out causing a frustrated moan.

"Missing something dear?"

"For God's sake Quinn,!"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Rachel bit her lip "Please, I'm begging you."

Quinn smiled wickedly. "Oh, no, I think I'll leave you just like this. As a matter of fact I will bring you to the edge tomorrow morning too, and then leave you like that before letting you go to work. And I will do it when you will come back, and the day after that, and the day after that. I want you to leave work behind when you're at home, and I guess this will help you focus on something else."

"Please…" Rachel begged again feeling the burning need between her legs.

"Sleep tight, baby" Quinn nested her head between Rachel's shoulder, hugging her waist, and fell a sleep with a smirk on her face.


End file.
